


Lucky Jesus

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: Reverse Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Alternate Universe
Genre: M/M, Reverse Falls shenanigans, Sexy Times abound, Stan gets what Ford needs, Takes place four years before the main story, and he also has a little fun doing it, everyone in this fic is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: The Question Mark has been found and Stanley's off to pick him up for Stanford.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“Stanley.” Stanford walked up to him and slipped a note into his hand, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “William's located the next one, the portal's ready when you are.”  
  
“What's the name?” Stan looked at the note, which had a question mark drawn on it and the name “Jesus Ramirez” on it. “I'm going to find Jesus? Really?”  
  
“It's pronounced 'hey-soos', actually. He's half Mexican, according to William. Hence the last name.” Stanford moved his arm and patted his shoulder. “Good luck. You'll find him in New Orleans at a casino party.”  
  
“Haha, I figured as much. See you when I get back.” Stanley got up and headed for where William was waiting. The demon bowed and then held his hands in a triangle shape at the air next to him, a triangular portal appearing to reveal an empty alleyway on the other side. Stan grinned and waved as he stepped through, the portal closing behind him.  
  
“Alright, let's find Jesus.” He pocketed the note and then headed off to the casino.  
  
-  
  
Life had become so...boring. After splitting off from his father a few years ago, Jesus had kept up the same lifestyle because it was really all he knew. He considered many times on just going to Mexico to find his mother's family, but stopped short every time when he thought about how he didn't actually know them, or even much Spanish. So, it was better to just stick with what he already knew.  
  
Sometimes he met up with his father again, like at this party, but now that he was no longer a kid his dad regarded him like another one of his “buddies”. At least the cards and dice weren't fake like everyone else here. Fake jewelry, fake smiles, fake, fake, everything was so _fake_. The only things that were honest here were the machines. He held out his dice for a doting gal to blow on and then rolled them.  
  
A perfect roll, of course. He had more money than he knew what to do with at this point, thanks to his perfect luck. No matter what he did, even if he tried to deliberately lose, he'd come out winning. In fact, it'd gotten to the point of people calling him--  
  
“Jesus Ramirez, the King of Luck.”  
  
Jesus glanced over his shoulder. When had that guy come in here? Did he have an invitation to the party? This was suppose to be an exclusive event. He collected his winnings and then turned to the stranger. “That's me. Did you want something?”  
  
“I want to talk to you. Alone.” The man extended a hand to him. “Name's Stanley Gleeful.”  
  
Jesus narrowed his eyes a bit. He'd heard of that name from his father's associates, a cautionary tale. Something about a crime-lord. But, he died decades ago, before Jesus was even born. So, either this guy was back from the dead, or he was a fake. There was also the possibility of him being really good at faking his death, too. “Whatever you have to say, you can say it here.” He walked on to the next table and Stanley, if it WAS him, followed him.  
  
“I'm here to find you because you're different from others.” Stanley said as he walked beside him. “And I want you to come join my show.”  
  
“'Your show'? Jesus looked at him before sitting down and placing a bet at the blackjack table.  
  
“The Tent of Telepathy.” Stanley reached into his jacket and pulled out a flyer, setting it on top of the table in front of Jesus. “Where the impossible is possible, nothing is as it seems and potentials are unlocked.”  
  
“A circus?” Jesus laughed a bit and pushed it aside. “No, I don't think so. I'm fine right here, thank you.” Just what he needed, more fake things in his life, nooo thanks.  
  
“It's more than just a circus.” Stanley assured him. “Unlike the other circuses, we don't tape a horn on a horse and call it a unicorn, we bring you the real thing. And you, my friend, are more than just lucky.” He unclipped the stone pinned to his shirt collar and slipped it into Jesus' pocket. “You have the power to manipulate luck as you please.” He said in a low voice. “Go ahead, try it. You could make someone's day.”  
  
Okay, sure. Why not. Jesus looked around until he saw a man that had been having no luck all day and shrugged. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to get a jackpot for once. To his surprise, the man started to excitedly whoop and laugh as he actually got a jackpot. He looked at Stanley and the man grinned at him. “That has to be coincidence.” He took out the stone and handed it back to the man. “Don't put random things in my pocket.” He focused on the game.  
  
“I can tell that you're bored of this life, Soos.” Stanley leaned in, his breath on the younger man's neck. “You want something new, something real. I can give it to you.”  
  
“That's what _every_ conman says.” Jesus nudged him off him as he continued to play. “What makes you any different?”  
  
“Well, that's something you'll just have to find out for yourself.” Stanley smirked and trailed his fingers along Jesus' shoulders.  
  
Jesus grabbed his hand and gave him a look. “Stop that. How do I even know you are who you say you are? The guy you _claim_ to be was killed before I was _born_.”  
  
“News of my demise have been _greatly_ exaggerated.” Stanley laughed a bit. “But, you've heard of me?”  
  
“From my father and his associates. You're a crime-lord, or you were. And now you have a circus? What's up with that?” Jesus shook his head and continued to play.  
  
“Can you blame me for taking a break? I mean, someone tried to _kill_ me.” Stanley shrugged. “But, my identity doesn't change the fact that you, my friend, are special.”  
  
He won again. Of course. He collected his winnings and moved away from the table, Stanley following right behind him.  
  
“Would it hurt to try it? To come with me and see what wonders I can show you?” Stanley asked as they walked through the room to another table. “You could be happy, for once.”  
  
Jesus turned to him with a huff. “I'm perfectly happy where I am, thanks. I don't need any 'wonders' to make me happy.” He turned away again and walked on.  
  
“You're lying.” Stanley was still following him. “I can see your vacant expressions, your disinterested sighs. You've been doing this so long you don't see a point anymore. And you always win, so there's no thrill, even.”  
  
“Leave me alone.” Jesus rolled his eyes. “You've got the wrong idea about me.”  
  
“Do I?” Jesus gasped and stopped short when Stanley suddenly slid in front of him. Geez, those fancy linoleum floors. “Because I think you're trying to convince yourself that I do.” He held out the flyer. “One night, and if you're not interested after watching my brother and I, I'll bring you back here and you can go back to this boring life.” He trailed his fingers up Jesus' arm as he walked past him. “Of course, if you'd rather not take a chance, that's your choice. I won't force you to come.”  
  
Jesus looked at the flyer, unaware of Stanley counting down the seconds with his fingers behind him. “Alright, I'll give it a shot.” He said after three seconds.  
  
Stanley grinned and clenched his fist excitedly. “Alrighty, then. Let's go pack your things and then we'll head to Gravity Falls!”  
  
“I'm just watching it, though. I don't know if I want to join your circus.” Jesus said as Stanley walked over and draped an arm over his shoulders.  
  
“Oh, I know. But, I think you'll make up your mind when we get there.” He lightly flicked the question mark necklace that rested on Jesus' chest and grinned. “Let's cash out and then get packing. The next show's tomorrow.”  
  
“We'll never get to Oregon from New Orleans in time, that's impossible.” Jesus said, shaking his head.  
  
“Ah-ah. What did I say? We make the impossible possible. Let's get you packed up and then I'll show you.” Stanley patted his chest and then walked with him to the front of the casino to cash out.  
  
-  
  
An hour of packing and checking out later and they were heading out of the hotel. “Okay, so where is your car?” Jesus asked him.  
  
“This way.” Stanley led him to the alleyway and grinned at his dubious expression before saying “William, open up.”  
  
Jesus gasped as a a glowing triangle appeared in the air. “What...the...”  
  
“Step inside.” Stanley smiled and walked him in. They stepped out into a blue circus tent, right in front of a man wearing a cape that greatly resembled Stanley. “Stanford, we're hooome~!” Stanley said cheerfully.  
  
“Welcome back.” The man smiled. “You must be Jesus.” He extended a hand to him – a six-fingered hand. Whoa. “My name is Stanford Gleeful. Shall we go to the mansion and set you up with a room for your stay here?”  
  
“A mansion?” Jesus looked at Stanley. “You live in a mansion?”  
  
“Eh, inherited.” Stanley shrugged. “Anyways, let's get you something to drink while William sets up the guest room for you!”  
  
“Who is William?” Jesus asked.  
  
“Behind you.” Stanley grinned. Jesus turned to look behind him and jolted a bit when he realized there was a blue-haired man with long, pointed ears that looked like he'd just barely left high school. “Jesus, this is William Cipher. He's our demon servant.”  
  
“Uh...hi.” Jesus extended a hand.  
  
“Ah, he's not allowed to shake anyone's hand. Those tend to be risky when dealing with demons.” Stanley explained as Will stepped back. “Anyways, Will, go set up his room. Soos, let's go get you something to drink.”  
  
“Why do you keep calling me—did he just set himself on fire?” Jesus asked as he stared at the spot that Will just vacated.  
  
“It's how he teleports.” Stanley grinned. “And I call you 'Soos' because I want to. Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“Well--”  
  
“You can call me 'Stan', if you want.” Stanley said with a low voice.  
  
“Stanley, are you flirting again?” Another man walked up to them. “Stanford, I need you in the lab.”  
  
“Oh, this is my husband, his name is Fiddleford. I'll see you inside.” Stanford said as he headed out with the newcomer.  
  
“Let's go in.” Stanley chuckled and walked him out of the tent and to a mansion outside it.  
  
-  
  
“So, how did you get a demon as a servant?” Jesus asked as he watched Will float around dusting the ceiling.  
  
“My brother seduced him and then used a spell to bind him to our family line.” Stanley chuckled. “I wasn't there for that, but I wish I'd seen the look on his face when he realized he'd been duped!”  
  
William let out an audible huffing sound before moving on to another room. Jesus watched him go and then looked at Stanley. “It's only going to get more unreal the longer I'm here, isn't it?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Gravity Falls has actual monsters in the woods. But, not under the beds. We keep them in check.” Stanley smiled and took a swig of his drink. “It's just my brother, his husband, Will and me living here in the mansion right now. You're welcome to stay, or find another place in town if you decide to join our show. We have loads of rooms.”  
  
Stanford came into the room. “William's started dinner, so we'll be eating in an hour. Fiddleford's in the shower after something blew up in his face, he'll be joining us shortly.”  
  
“Why didn't you join him?” Stanley grinned.  
  
Stanford raised an eyebrow. “I didn't need a shower, and it goes quicker if he's alone for it. Besides, he sings in the shower. And I don't feel like enduring fifteen minutes of the most back-country songs imaginable.”  
  
“You married him, though?” Jesus asked.  
  
“Every married couple has faults, but the good times outweigh the bad ones. Fiddleford has given me many, _many_ good times.” Stanford smiled while blushing a bit.  
  
“You know, you could've washed his hair _and_ occupied his mouth at the same time.” Stanley pointed out.  
  
“We have a _guest_ , Stanley, it would have been _rude_ to spend two hours in the shower for that!” Stanford said indignantly.  
  
Stanley and Jesus both laughed at that.  
  
“Perhaps at bedtime.” Stanford said thoughtfully, which only made them laugh more.  
  
“Okay, you do that.” Stanley chuckled.  
  
“And you, are you going to be spending a little extra time with Jesus here tonight?” Stanford asked.  
  
Jesus blushed a bit. “Uh, what?”  
  
“Well, if he doesn't mind, sure! I mean, it's been a good while since I had a good roll in the hay with anyone besides Will or your husband.” Stanley draped an arm over Jesus' shoulders.  
  
“Wait, his husband?” Jesus looked at him. “And he's okay with that?”  
  
“We share everything here.” Stanford assured him. “There's no jealousy allowed in this household.”  
  
“Sharing is caring~!” Stanley said in a sing-song voice. “In fact, we even have something called 'blind orgies', where we turn off all the lights and just go at it in the dark. It's awesome.”  
  
“How do you keep from sleeping with your brother?” Jesus asked, intrigued. He'd been to a few orgies, those had been pretty fun.  
  
“We feel for the hands before the dicks go in.” Stanley grinned.  
  
Stanford waved his six-fingered hand with a pleasant smile. “Pretty easy to tell.”  
  
“Ah, that would do it.” Jesus nodded.  
  
“It's really easy to find Will, though, because he glows like a little lightning bug.” Stanley chuckled. “Doesn't light up anyone but the person he's pressed up against, but easy to locate him!”  
  
“Perhaps we'll have one tonight, and you can join us.” Stanford offered.  
  
“I just might. I've never slept with a demon before.” Jesus rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Stanley grinned. “It's great, you'll love it. When he gets really into it, he starts biting and his nails just dig in to your skin. He's usually so docile that seeing him in that state is just hilarious!”  
  
Jesus chuckled. “Can't wait, dudes.”

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bait worked, and Jesus is crazy for the demon. Time for dinner and then some fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Dinner is ready.” Will said as he stepped into the room. Fiddleford had joined them a little while ago, as well as Stanley's three hellhounds that he eagerly introduced to Jesus. “Shall I bring it here, or will you be eating in the dining hall?”  
  
“We'll be in the dining hall.” Stanford told him. “Set the table, we'll be there in five minutes.”  
  
Will bowed and turned to leave the room.  
  
“Oh, and Will?” Stanford spoke up.  
  
He turned to them again. “Yes, Master?”  
  
“We're going to be having a blind orgy tonight, so prepare the largest bedroom for that.” Stanford smiled.  
  
Will groaned internally. “Yes, Master Gleeful.” He said, walking out of the room.  
  
He made his way to the dining hall and prepared the table quickly, then teleported to the Master Bedroom to adjust it for use in the blind orgy. As a complete act of disrespect to their parents, Stanford and Stanley had decided to repurpose their old room for their blind orgy parties, which didn't usually include guests but he supposed since Jesus was one of the _Symbols_ , they were making an exception and doing everything they could to get him to stay.  
  
And here he was hoping he would get a break from their madness until the contract was signed. So much for that. He waved his hands over the room to change the bed into a pile of pillows and blankets, and set up scented candles around the room that wouldn't be enough to actually light up the event, but it was enough to 'set the mood'. Then he scattered rose petals around the pillows and blankets and finished with a slight perpetual fog that was imbued with pheromones. Per Stanley's direction, of course. By the time they got up here after dinner, they'd be “in the mood” and the lights would go out as the candles would be lit and...honestly, humans and their obsessions with the carnal. He would never understand it. His brother could probably understand better, though, he participated in those activities more often, always going to wild parties and having a new lover every time he went out.  
  
Maybe if Bill hadn't gone out so much, Will wouldn't have made the mistake of making the Deal with Stanford. All he wanted was to see Earth in a physical body, and for that he offered knowledge. But, Stanford was so charming, so handsome, it had been an easy task to seduce lonely, loveless William to his bed and, once he was asleep, trap him with the binding spell on his neck. Even Bill would've fallen for that trick, he was sure. Even Bill...  
  
No. That was in the past, now. He shouldn't think about his brother, he hadn't seen him in almost 30 years now. And Bill had shown no indication he would be coming to save him. He was on his own here.  
  
Once all the prep work was done, he teleported out of the room so as not to let any of the fog escape through the doors and returned to the dining hall just in time for everyone to come inside and take their seats. He used his magic to pull their seats out for them and then pushed them in a bit once they'd all sat down.  
  
“Is the room ready?” Stanford asked as Will started to serve everyone.  
  
“Yes, Master.” Will said as he put mashed potatoes on his plate.  
  
“Excellent.” Stanford nodded.  
  
“So, what does he eat?” Jesus asked Stanley.  
  
“Hm? Will? He _can_ eat human food, but mostly he eats nightmares.” Stanley shrugged. “He's a dream demon, after all.”  
  
“There's a lot of nightmares to devour in this town.” Stanford smiled slyly.  
  
“So, how did they get you interested in their blind orgies?” Fiddleford asked Jesus. “Did they dangle the demon?”  
  
Will glanced away as he continued to serve them.  
  
“Well, he is attractive. And I've never had sex with a demon.” Jesus shrugged.  
  
“'Attractive'.” Fiddleford huffed. “If you like that kind of thing. His eye unnerves me.”  
  
“Be nice.” Stanford chuckled, taking his hand and kissing it. “Do I have to punish you tonight, darling?”  
  
Fiddleford blushed, swallowing nervously. “I-I don't think we need to use any toys.”  
  
“We don't use toys in our blind orgies, anyway. Too much risk of using one on the wrong person.” Stanley reminded him. “Though, we might urge you to kiss Will if you keep being mean to him.”  
  
“ _That_ would be mean to him.” Fiddleford pointed out.  
  
Stanford laughed. “True!”  
  
Will silently rolled his eye and put food on Jesus' plate before moving on. Jesus reached out to grab his wrist and he stopped short, pursing his lips. Just listen to what he has to say and then move on.  
  
“You don't seem too happy about what they have planned.” Jesus remarked. “It's okay. I mean, I'm not going to hurt you.”  
  
Will closed his eye and lightly tugged his wrist back. Jesus let it go and he walked on to feed the dogs, since all the humans were fed now.  
  
“So, your last name is Ramirez?” Fiddleford asked Jesus, deciding to change the subject. “Any relation to an Adelita Ramirez?”  
  
“Uhm...maybe?” Jesus shrugged. “I don't know anyone in my family besides my father.”  
  
“What happened to your mother?” Stanley asked.  
  
“I don't really know. I think she died or something, and my dad started traveling around after that and took me with him. I think I might have a grandmother?” Jesus shrugged again.  
  
“There's an old woman here in town that has your last name. Maybe she's your grandmother.” Fiddleford suggested.  
  
“Maybe.” Jesus nodded. “I'll have to meet her sometime. Maybe she'll be at the show tomorrow!”  
  
“Maybe. Everyone in town goes.” Stanley grinned.  
  
“Oh no, Stanley. Not _everyone_. You won't find _Bud Pines_ in our tent.” Stanford chuckled darkly.  
  
“Oh, that's true. His _wife_ was quite the regular, though, wasn't she?” Stanley laughed.  
  
“It's a _shame_ she's left town. Took their son with her and everything.” Stanford nodded.  
  
“What happened?” Jesus asked.  
  
“Oh, it's just some family history.” Stanley waved it off. “We'll tell you sometime, but for now we're going to eat and then distract ourselves for hours!”  
  
Jesus nodded and picked up his fork to start eating. “This is actually delicious.”  
  
“William is a rather superb chef.” Stanford smiled. “He's actually very efficient in many things.”  
  
“Which you'll find out tonight.” Stanley winked at him. “Will, come sit down and eat with us. Take the seat next to Jesus.”  
  
Will hesitated, glancing at Stanford. When he made no indication he was going to contest his brother's order, he sighed and went to sit in the chair next to Jesus.  
  
“Aren't you going to eat?” Jesus asked him.  
  
Will glanced at him and then got up to serve himself some food before silently sitting back down again.  
  
“There's no need to be so tense.” Jesus placed his hand on Will's leg under the table. “It's not like you haven't done it before, right?”  
  
That didn't mean he _wanted_ to do it. Humans, particularly alpha male ones, seemed to completely ignore anyone's opinions on the matter of seduction but their own. And, as a servant, he couldn't exactly speak up against any of it, so he had to just, as the humans say, “lie there and take it”. An apt turn of phrase for his situation.  
  
Jesus gently rubbed his leg a few times before moving his hand up onto the table again and continuing to eat. Will silently started to eat, if only to please Stanley who, for _some_ reason, took _pleasure_ in ordering him to do something as trivial as _eating_.  
  
-  
  
After they finished eating, Stanford led the way up to the master bedroom. As easy as it would have been to just have Will teleport them all up there with his powers, they decided to give Jesus a tour of the place on the way up, and Will had to endure a bit of groping from various members of the group – not Fiddleford, thankfully. He was the only member of the household to NOT lust after him a rabid caveman.  
  
When they finally arrived, Will stepped forward and opened the doors for them, stepping back to allow them to go inside. After they all walked past him to enter the room, he closed the doors behind them and then snapped his fingers, lighting the scented candles.  
  
“Do we undress before or after the lights go out?” Jesus asked, feeling a bit giddy already.  
  
“Depends, do you care where your clothes end up?” Stanley asked as he took off his jacket and dropped it to the floor. “C'mere.” He moved closer to him and hooked his finger in the chain of Jesus' necklace, pulling him close. “Have you ever been in an orgy before?”  
  
“Not one in the dark.” Jesus admitted.  
  
“Oh, blind orgies are the best.” Stanley pulled him closer and kissed him, removing his finger from Jesus' necklace to start unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed him. “Let's get these clothes off you.” He said in a husky tone.  
  
“We'll turn off the lights on your word, Stanley.” Stanford said as Fiddleford started on removing his cape.  
  
“Then, turn them off.” Stanley grinned.  
  
Will snapped his fingers and the lights shut off, leaving them in darkness aside from the candles in the corners of the room and Will's ethereal glow. Stanley smirked and walked over to assist Will with removing his clothes, seeing as the demon looked reluctant to remove them himself.  
  
Jesus continued removing his own clothes, glancing over to discreetly watch as the demon was disrobed. God, his body was _perfect_. Not a single blemish; you would almost mistake him for an _angel_ if it wasn't for that demonic slit pupil in his glowing eye. He couldn't help it, he wanted to touch him. He walked over to join Stanley in disrobing the demon and Stanley grinned and stepped back to allowing him in.  
  
“Don't start yet, you're only undressing right now. Wait until we get to the blankets and pillows.” Stanley said as he walked away into the darkness.  
  
“God, you're beautiful...” Jesus breathed, running his hands up Will's arms.  
  
“Shall I assist you with removing your clothes?” Will asked softly.  
  
“Uh, sure.” Jesus nodded.  
  
Will reached out and hooked his fingers in Jesus's belt-loops before he knelt down with the grace of a prima donna ballerina and started to unfasten his jeans. Jesus reached down and curled his fingers into the demon's hair, his heart pounding in his chest. Damn, it had to be _illegal_ to be so pretty. It's no wonder they decided to enslave this demon. Will pulled his jeans down his legs and then tugged him down so he was kneeling. Then he pushed him back slowly until he was sitting on the ground and the demon removed his socks and shoes before the jeans were pulled off fully. Then his underwear was taken off and he was left with nothing but his necklace on.  
  
“You guys coming?” Stanley called from the darkness.  
  
“Uh, yeah.” Jesus nodded and got up as Will did the same, and then they both went into the darkness together. He couldn't see anyone, but he could feel inviting hands tugging him down onto soft pillows and blankets and then lips were on his body. It was terrifying, but so exciting, he wanted more. He reached out and tugged on Will's hand, pulling him down to join him on the pillows.  
  
“Do you want to be alone with him, or shall one of us join you?” Stanley asked from the darkness. “I mean, it's your first time, so it's your choice.”  
  
“I think...I'd like him to myself for a bit.” Jesus nodded, reaching up to brush Will's bangs from where they were curling over Will's eye. “If that's okay.”  
  
“Take your time. I'm going to find my brother.” He heard the rustle of cloth.  
  
“How are you so pretty?” Jesus said as he ran his fingers through the demon's hair. His fingers caught on the ribbon tying Will's hair back and he pulled it loose, letting his long hair fall freely like a glowing, gorgeous curtain.  
  
“It's...not exactly a choice.” Will said softly.  
  
“Stanford must've had so much luck on his side when he found you. To think that someone else could have you instead...I might never get to meet you, touch you like this, if he hadn't.” Jesus moved his hands down Will's body and then rolled them over so he was on top of the demon. “You're just irresistible. Like a forbidden fruit, so lovely but...oh, the consequences that could happen if you were to be touched...”  
  
“There's no consequences, Stanford has allowed you to touch me all you want.” Will said, growing bored of the flowery language.  
  
“That's true.” Jesus leaned in and kissed his neck, feeling a thrum of energy as his lips touched the spot where the binding spell was set. Then he started to kiss down his body, his fingers tracing around Will's nipples before he started to suck on one.  
  
“Nn...” Will blushed, his cheeks turning pink. Huh, his blood must be red. That was nice. Just how human _was_ his body? Jesus then reached up and traced the shape of his ears with his fingers, earning another gasp and even a soft, suppressed moan from the action.  
  
“Your ears are sensitive, aren't they?” He asked, moving up a bit to stroke one of his ears with his tongue. Will flinched and pursed his lips, clearly trying to avoid making too much noise. “It's okay. I want to hear it.” He murmured into his ear.  
  
Will sighed and relented, no longer holding back his soft moans. He still kept them quiet, though, no need to have them heard from one end of the room to the other. Jesus seemed satisfied by it and moved on to kiss and fondle the rest of his body.  
  
“Do we have any lubricant?” Jesus said, looking towards the darkness. A bottle was tossed their way and he rubbed his head when it hit him there. “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.” Stanley replied. “Just throw it back when you're do—ohh, _damn_ , Fidds, your tongue!”  
  
They seemed to be having fun over there. Jesus opened the bottle and kissed Will before coating his fingers in the contents and moving his hand down. Will submissively spread his legs for him and let out a soft gasp when Jesus put the first finger in.  
  
“Mm, you're so tense. Relax a little, hey?” Jesus kissed him again and started to rub his body, tweaking his nipples and massaging his shoulders. “Try to enjoy it.”  
  
Will sighed and forced himself to relax. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could hide in his room and take a long shower. If only he could go into the Mindscape...  
  
“Hey, you still with me?” Jesus asked, drawing his attention back to him. “I want your attention on me, okay? No spacing out.” He had put in two fingers while Will was distracted, and was steadily moving them in and out.  
  
“S-Sorry.” Will glanced to the side.  
  
“Look at me.” Jesus said, reaching up and gripping his chin. “Okay? Look at me.”  
  
Will sighed softly and nodded, keeping his gaze on the human this time. His breath hitched as another finger was added and he reached out to grip the man's shoulders, his sharp nails digging in like claws. “Hhh....”  
  
“It's alright. I can handle it.” Jesus assured him.  
  
“ _Brx kxpdqv frxog qhyhu dfwxdoob kdqgoh wkh hawhqw wkdw pb nlqg fdq jr wr. Zh kdyh wr krog rxuvhoyhv edfn, ehfdxvh brx frxog euhdn vr hdvlob. Brx kdyh qr lghd krz pxfk L dp iljkwlqj pb wuxh qdwxuh uljkw qrz, iru ihdu ri ehlqj sxqlvkhg. Brx fdoo ph "ehdxwlixo", exw zrxog brx vdb vr li brx vdz krz L uhdoob orrnhg? Li brx vdz pb wuxh qdwxuh? Brx kxpdqv duh vr txlfn wr glvfdug zkdw lv qrw vxlwdeoh iru brxu hbhv. Prqvwhuv, ghiruplwlhv, brx ihdu lw, exw brx dovr uhdfk iru lw krslqj wr xqghuvwdqg zkdw brx qhyhu frxog._ ” Will said with a a shaky voice, his nails digging in enough to draw blood.  
  
“...I don't know what you just said, but it sounded amazing.” Jesus said dreamily.  
  
“ _Duh brx vhulrxv? Rk, kxpdqv...L grq'w nqrz li L vkrxog oryh brx ru kdwh brx iru brxu vlpsolvwlf qdwxuhv..._ ” Will brought a hand to his head with a little laugh.  
  
“Hey, you smiled.” Jesus grinned. “It looks good. Can you show me more of that?” He pulled his fingers out and reached for the bottle again, then halted. “Hey, how are you at giving head?”  
  
“The others seem to agree that I am decent enough to elicit pleasure.” Will said, lowering his hand.  
  
“Alright.” Jesus moved back and then pulled Will on top of him. “Why don't you suck me off a bit, and then I'll put it in you?”  
  
Will obediently went down to his throbbing erection and wrapped his mouth around it. Jesus gasped and reached out to grasp at his hair. “Holy—do you have a forked tongue?”  
  
He heard Stanley and Stanford laugh from somewhere in the darkness. Will discreetly rolled his eye.  
  
“You know, I never noticed your tongue was forked before. Is it part of the change that they--” His eyes widened as Will sprouted an extra set of arm and covered his mouth with one of his extra hands.  
  
“Enough. Talking.” Will said, lifting his head up as his extra limbs retracted, leaving behind smooth skin as if they were never there.  
  
“...Whoa.” Jesus breathed.  
  
It accomplished what he wanted, but Will was concerned that he'd be told off for that. When Stanford and Stanley didn't say anything about it, he relaxed a bit and then licked up the length of Jesus' penis. “Is it ready yet?”  
  
“Uh...yes. Yes, it is.” Jesus moved forward as Will laid back, the demon's nails back on his shoulders and digging in as he pushed inside. “Mm...”  
  
“Nn!” Will clenched his teeth as his legs latched around the human's waist. “Nn...ah!”  
  
“Damn, you feel so goooood.” Jesus breathed as he pushed in deeper.  
  
“Mm...y-you're not...nn...so bad yourself.” Will said, his eye a pinkish shade of blue.  
  
“I never thought it'd be so nice to have sex with a demon.” Jesus murmured, thrusting in and out of him eagerly.  
  
“Well...it is... _difficult_ to imagine something you would not have thought _possible_ \--aah!” Will threw his head back and dug his nails in harder. Jesus could feel his blood slipping down his back, but he didn't care, he started to go faster and harder.  
  
“Wow, you two are really going at it.” Stanley remarked from the darkness with a chuckle. Jesus chose not to reply, instead focusing on the task of bringing both Will and himself to completion. He couldn't see what the others were doing, but he could heard some grunts and moans. Stanley seemed to be relatively unaffected, though, so he must be done.  
  
“Now w-who's distracted?” Will said, gripping his hair and tugging him to look at him. “Y-you're not...nn...with Stanley, you're with m-me!”  
  
Okay, _that_ was kind of hot. Seeing him go from submissive to aggressively dominant was a serious turn-on and Jesus eagerly gave him all his attention.  
  
He felt arms wrap around him from behind and gasped as lips pressed against his shoulder. “Well, _now_ he's with Stanley.” Stanley said right behind Jesus. “Sorry, couldn't help but join in when I heard I was distracting you. You don't mind, do you?” He moved his hand down Jesus' body and then to Will's, stroking his erection and making him let out a sharp gasp.  
  
“I don't mind.” Jesus said, blushing at Stanley's breath on his neck.  
  
“Good.” Stanley's other hand started to massage Jesus' chest, toying with his nipples. “I've been wanting to touch you.” He murmured against his skin.  
  
Will get out a low growl and dug his nails into Jesus' shoulders. Stanley laughed in response and squeezed his erection a bit. “Remember, Will, sharing is caring. Don't you growl at me.”  
  
Will sighed and instead pulled himself up a bit to kiss Jesus greedily as the other man let out a guttural moan, having finally reached his limit, and released into Will's body. Once he was spent, he laid on top of Will lazily as Stanley curled up with them, trailing his fingers down his back.  
  
“I want to take you.” Stanley purred. “Can I do that, Soos?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Jesus nodded, looking up at him dreamily. He noticed that Stanley's left hand felt a bit different from his right and tried to remember if he'd seen the man take off his gloves earlier. Maybe it was a pros—OHH, wow, okay, stop being distracted.  
  
Will let out a little huff and wrapped his arms around Jesus, still feeling a bit animalistically possessive while slowly winding down from the high of copulation. By the time Stanley had Jesus ready, he looked like he was considering asking Jesus to get off him but at Stanley's urging Jesus thrusted in again and the whole thing started over.  
  
It lasted for hours, with them moving to the other two and switching off partners after a little while, but finally they were all exhausted and curled up together. Stanley and Stanford had Will and Fiddleford snugly between them while Jesus was curled up against Stanley's back, idly drawing circles on his skin. Stanley shifted so that he was on his back and pulled Will and Jesus close to him to rest their heads on his chest.  
  
“So, how did you like it?” He purred, stroking Jesus' messy hair fondly. “We can do that more often if you stay.”  
  
“Mm, I'm still thinking about it. I might stay in town, but as for the show, well, I'm still deciding. I'll let you know after I see you perform tomorrow.” Jesus yawned.  
  
“Good plan.” Stanley kissed him lightly and then looked at Will. “Still up, Will?”  
  
“Mm...” Will curled up tighter, his eye hidden completely by his messy hair and his body riddled with kiss marks from pretty much everyone but Fiddleford.  
  
“William, bring the biggest blanket over here.” Stanford murmured into Fiddleford's hair.  
  
Will held up a hand and the blanket floated over before plopping down on top of them all. Then he rested his hand back on Stan's chest, clearly too tired to do anything else.

 

“Good night, everyone.” Stan hummed as they drifted off. “You did good today.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will translations:  
> -  
> 1) You humans could never actually handle the extent that my kind can go to. We have to hold ourselves back, because you could break so easily. You have no idea how much I am fighting my true nature right now, for fear of being punished. You call me "beautiful", but would you say so if you saw how I really looked? If you saw my true nature? You humans are so quick to discard what is not suitable for your eyes. Monsters, deformities, you fear it, but you also reach for it hoping to understand what you never could.
> 
> 2) Are you serious? Oh, humans...I don't know if I should love you or hate you for your simplistic natures...


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of fun, it's time to relax before the big performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“So...how many arms do you have?” Jesus asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter.  
  
Will turned his head so he could actually see him and then looked back at his work. “I have...two extra sets of arms. I don't use them much. It's actually a bit painful to bring them out but, sometimes, when I get into the moment...”  
  
“And what was that gibberish you were saying?” Jesus reached for an apple in the fruit basket.  
  
“Oh, uhm...It's...not important. I don't even remember.” Will said, brushing his hair behind his ear so he could cook.  
  
“Do you always have a forked tongue?” Jesus asked, shifting so his back was leaning against the counter now.  
  
“...Uhm...yes, though I usually make it appear more human. I try to look as human as I possibly can, so as not to alarm anyone.”  
  
“Hey, Soos, leave him to do his work.” Stanley poked his head into the kitchen. “C'mon, we're gonna play a game of Uno. It'll be funny to see how badly you can make Fidds lose.”  
  
“Very funny.” Fiddleford commented from the other room.  
  
“Alright, I'm coming.” Jesus left the kitchen to join them, leaving Will alone to cook.  
  
“It's scary how much he can change once you get him going, huh?” Stanley grinned as he walked back to the parlor with him. “So docile and submissive now, when just last night he was tugging at your hair and forcing his tongue down your throat.  
  
“It is pretty scary. But also incredibly hot. I can see why you would keep him in chains, though. I mean, imagine if he actually got loose!” Jesus nodded.  
  
“Oh, he'd kill us!” Stanley laughed.  
  
“Most assuredly.” Stanford chuckled. “Which is why he can never go free.”  
  
“Not like you were planning on it anyway.” Fiddleford said as he got out Uno and started to deal out cards.  
  
“Don't you have a show today?” Jesus asked Stanley. “Shouldn't you be practicing?”  
  
“Practice makes perfect, but we already are.” Stanford said smoothly, shifting proudly like a preening owl.  
  
Stanley laughed and slid in next to his brother, hooking an arm around his shoulders. “Listen to this guy, so proud of himself! Can you believe he used to hide in the dark?” He slid his other hand across their laps and into Stanford's hand, their fingers interlocking easily like it was something they'd done for years. And they probably had.  
  
“Not by my own choice. The only good thing our parents ever did for me was to send me away to college. I experienced freedom for the first time, and I met Fiddleford. He was my roommate.” Stanford smiled adoringly at his husband.  
  
“I got lucky.” Fiddleford smiled at him, blushing. “The cosmos brought us together, darlin'.”  
  
“Come here.” Stanford beckoned to him and Fiddleford abandoned the cards to sit on Stanford's lap and in his arms to start kissing him.  
  
Stanley chuckled and let go of his brother's hand, sliding his hand away smoothly, before he took another seat. “Hey, lovebirds, let's play.” He continued where Fiddleford left off.  
  
“Give us a moment.” Fiddleford said as he kissed each of Stanford's fingers.  
  
“Yo, if you'd rather go back to the bedroom, we can do that, too. William will come find us when breakfast is ready.” Stanley grinned.  
  
“Actually, that does sounds nice. But, I think Fiddleford wants it to be just us two, so you two go ahead and play. Or find a bedroom.” Stanford lifted Fiddleford into his arms and carried him out of the room bridal-style.  
  
“Eh, sure. Let's go to my room.” Stanley set down the cards and looked at Jesus. “That is, if you want to?”  
  
“I'm a little bored of cards. Let's go do something more fun.” Jesus got up and nodded.  
  
Stanley grinned and got up, leading him along to his bedroom. When they arrived, he took no time at all in pinning him to the door and kissing him hungrily, unbuttoning his clothes with an eager fervor. They made their way to the bed while still locked together and when they fell onto it a picture frame on the bedside table fell onto its face from the impact.  
  
“Whoops.” Stanley reached over and lifted it up, setting it right. “Sorry, Aggie.”  
  
“Aggie?” Jesus looked at it. There was a very lovely young woman in the picture. “Who's she?”  
  
“Agatha Pines, the one that got away. Oh, but she was great.” Stanley smiled dreamily.  
  
“Pines; that sounds familiar.” Jesus said thoughtfully.  
  
“She was Bud Pines' wife. I seduced her to break his spirit and get him to stop opening his 'Mystery Museum', which would have been competition for us. It was just supposed to be a simple thing, unimportant.” He sighed wistfully. “I never should've let her leave town. I should have brought her here, chained her to my bed until she fell in love with me. But, no, she left and took their son with her, and, who knows, maybe she was pregnant. I could be a dad.”  
  
“She is very pretty.” Jesus nodded.  
  
“All the best ones get away...Carla ran off, too. Left me for some hippie. I killed him, but she didn't come back to me. Just ran even further.” He buried his face in Jesus' hair. “You won't leave, right?”  
  
“I don't see any reason to. Even if I don't join the show, this is the most fun I've had in years.” Jesus grinned.  
  
“Good to hear.” Stanley smiled and kissed him. “Stay with me, Soos.” He moved his hand down to rest on top of Jesus' necklace. “I need you to stay.”  
  
“Well, I'm not going anywhere.” Jesus assured him.  
  
Stanley grinned and leaned in to kiss his neck, causing Jesus to let out a sharp gasp and grip the back of Stanley's shirt.  
  
“Pardon the interruption.”  
  
Stanley looked over at the doorway, where Will was standing in the hallway. “What?”  
  
“Breakfast is ready.” Will said, bowing his head submissively.  
  
“Alright.” He looked back at Jesus. “More on this later.” He grinned and got up, fixing his clothes while Jesus fastened his own.  
  
Will bowed and walked off to Stanford's room to tell him breakfast was ready.  
  
-  
  
“Here, have a seat next to Fiddleford. The rest of the audience will be coming in soon.” Stanford said as he walked Jesus to a seat right at the front. Then he kissed Fiddleford before walking down to the ring and then backstage, his cape swishing behind him.  
  
“It's going to be spectacular.” Fiddleford assured Jesus as the audience filed in.  
  
And it really was. Jesus watched in amazement as Stanford created images out of magic and did tricks with Will and Stanley called in audience participation for his own tricks, which involved making people dance and move by his power and not theirs, like puppets on strings. He also brought in his dogs to do tricks and please the audience, and even called in different children from the audience to come down and play with the dogs – play with them, meaning riding on them bareback through rings of fire created by Stanford, until they were bucked off and landed safely in Will's arms. Then they were sent back to up to their parents and the performers started to do some elaborate tricks that included floating in the air and juggling balls of fire over the audience before finally letting them drop right on top of Will, who changed into a dragon made of fire and flew around before disappearing in a burst of flame near the top of the tent.  
  
The crowd went wild, and there was thunderous applause as feet pounded on the floor.  
  
“Thank you, thank you!” Stanley said cheerfully. “And now, for our final act, we would like to invite our new friend to come down and do a few tricks for you all.” He gestured to Jesus and the spotlight shone on him. “Come on down, Soos.”  
  
Jesus got up and went down to the ring, wondering what he was planning. To his surprise, Stanley handed him a stone and a pair of dice. “What is this?”  
  
“Give 'em a roll.” Stanley grinned. “Let's see what luck brings to life!”  
  
Jesus shrugged and shook the dice in his hand before rolling them onto the ring of the stage. They glowed as they flew from his hand and then grew bigger as they landed, displaying the number for all to see: 12. Gold started to pour from the ceiling and the audience scrambled to grab it. He thought that the gold would vanish when he picked up the dice, but it actually stayed. It wasn't an illusion. He looked at Stanley in amazement. “What...”  
  
“How did that feel?” Stanley smiled.  
  
He looked at the dice and stone in his hands and closed his fists around them. “I _loved_ it.”  
  
“Welcome to the show.” Stanley clapped his hand on his shoulder with a grin. “That's all for tonight, folks! We'll see you next week!”  
  
The clapping resumed and then everyone made their ways out, leaving behind the performers and Fiddleford. Fiddleford came down to the ring and huffed a bit. “You could have warned me about the spotlight. I thought I was going to have a heart-attack when it suddenly moved over to us!”  
  
“Aww, sorry.” Stanley said, with a tone that implied he wasn't sorry at all. “Anyways, I have a contract to have Soos sign, so let's go do that!” He walked Jesus out of the tent.  
  
“It's alright, Fiddleford. I'm here.” Stanford said, wrapping his cape around the other man as Stanley and Jesus left the tent.  
  
-  
  
Jesus finished signing the contract and then held out his hand. “Well, here's to a new start.” He smiled.  
  
Stanley pulled off his left glove and Jesus noticed it had an interesting tattoo running along the length of his arm and on the back of his hand. “Welcome to the family.” He took his hand and shook it, smiling brightly. Was it just him, or did Jesus see Stanley's eyes glow briefly? Might've been just him, Stanley didn't have glowing eyes. Then he put the glove back on and hooked an arm around his waist. “So, shall we continue where we left off this morning?”  
  
Jesus grinned. “Sure!”  
  
End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hook, line, sinker, and now the Question Mark can't get away. Four down, six to go.
> 
> (A/N: It's the end of this small part, but have no fear, the Gleefuls will return in another fic!)

**Author's Note:**

> Come to the dark side, we have orgies.
> 
> (A/N: A picture of Soos! http://zonerobotnik.tumblr.com/post/174378754332/i-can-tell-that-youre-bored-of-this-life-soos )


End file.
